ERES
by mary wesley
Summary: Es mi primer song fic... espero que les guste....... espero sus rr harry ginny


ESTE ES MI PRIMER SONG FIC ESPERO K LES GUSTE ESPERO SUS R/R  
  
**** ERES*****  
  
En la sala común de grifindor se encontraba una joven pelirroja de unos escasos 16 años, que leía placidamente un libro de hechizos.  
Pero su tranquilidad fue rota cuando cierto chico de ojos verdes entraba por el retrato, este ni miro ala pelirroja que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de este, que lo miraba sin perder ni un movimiento que este hacia.  
El chico subió rápidamente hasta la habitación de los alumnos de 6º, perdiéndose de la vista de la joven.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
Eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres,  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Algunas lágrimas empezaron a brotar en el rostro de la chica, sintiéndose culpable de lo que había sucedido, cada día perdía la esperanza. Pero todos sus pensamientos eran para ese chico tan misterioso y tierno, que la conquisto con su sonrisa y valentía.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Mi pensamiento mas profundo, también eres, tan sólo dime  
  
lo que hago, aquí me tienes. **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Delicadamente se quito algunas lágrimas de su rostro, y salio caminar para despejar su mente, no deseaba encontrarse con harry no quería que la viera triste y se preocupara por ella.  
  
Fue directamente a uno de los árboles mas cercanos al lago, donde se podría ver los hermosos rayos del sol que eran reflejados por el agua que expresaba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************** Varios alumnos paseaban por el lago, en especial enamorados, al percatarse de esto ginny cerro los ojos y empezó a imaginarse que seria su vida si fuera novia de harry, sus tristezas se irían, siempre estaría para el, no importase donde y cuando, ella siempre estaría ahí para apoyarlo en lo que pudiera.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
  
lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Abrió lentamente los ojos a causa de unas risas que se escuchaban muy cerca de ella. Era ron y hermione disfrutando su 1 mes de noviazgo, un leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ginny se sentía feliz por que por fin su hermano había aceptado el amor que sentía a su mejor amiga y era correspondido por esta, un amor puro envidiado por muchos. Pero la tristeza volvió para la joven pelirroja, al recordar la cruel realidad, que harry jamás seria suyo. **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Qué mas puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
  
pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues  
  
eres, lo que mas quiero en este mundo, eso eres. **************************************************************************** **************************************************************** Estaba tan ida en su pensamiento que no presencio que alguien estaba cerca de ella, hasta que sintió una mano que se había posado en su hombro.  
  
Iba a empezar a gritar hasta que pudo ver el rostro de quien estaba ahí, sus miradas se cruzaron, la chica no se movió ni un centímetro decidió esperar a que hablara su acompañante.  
  
Pero este solo la observaba como pensando bien lo que iba a decir.  
  
Los nervios y la curiosidad poseyeron a ginny, cuando esta iba a decir algo, el chico la acerco a el y sus labios se unieron, formando un tierno beso que expresaba más de mil palabras, lleno de sentimientos reflejados, el sufrimiento se había esfumado.  
  
Los chicos se separaron lentamente, no por deseo, más bien por falta de aire, ginny estaba muy sorprendida por lo que había pasado, pero no se arrepentía, hace mucho que deseaba probar esos labios junto a los suyos.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres, lo que la gente  
  
promete, cuando se quiere, mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Ginny, te amo, no se como sucedió, pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, eres lo que mas quiero, por favor no te apartes de mi.  
  
Ginny no podía creer estas palabras, siempre las había soñado, pero nunca pensó que esto pasaría, siempre lo vio tan lejano.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
No te has imaginado, lo que por ti he esperado, pues eres, **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Ginny te amo, dame una oportunidad, quieres ser mi novia? Por merlín, eso si que era demasiado, un mar de pensamientos surcaron en la cabeza de gin, pero con una sola respuesta que era brindada por su corazón. Esta bien gin ya entendí, quieres a alguien ma... Pero fue callado por los labios de ginny, el poso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y fue un beso mucho mas largo que el anterior. Se separaron un poco este ahora estaba mas confundido que ginny.  
  
Entonces cual es tu respuesta?  
  
Tu que crees tontito.. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ginny  
  
Ginny te amo....  
  
Yo también harry, mas que a nada en este mundo  
  
Y entraron tomados de la mano al castillo....  
  
.....FIN.... **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
Lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,  
Cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres,  
Lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres. **************************************************************************** ****************************************************************  
  
ESPERO SUS R/R, ACEPTO DE TODOOO, BUENO O MALO, BYES...  
  
CLUB DE HARRY POTTER ESTAN INVITADOS TODOS  
  
AKI ENCONTRARAN TOOODO LO QUE KIERAN SABER DE ESTE HERMOSO MAGO Y MAS.. ES NUEVOOOO ----------- UNETE------------ http:/ /mx.groups.yahoo.com/group/pottermania_JK/  
  
MAYOR INF. A MI MSN: zorima00@hotmail.com  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************** 


End file.
